Medical treatments and diagnostics in the modern healthcare system often involve tracking and analysis of a multitude of patient information and medical records to various health care providers for each patient. Current health care systems can be complex and fragmented resulting in redundancies and inefficiencies in collecting data that frustrate both patient and physician and delay diagnosis and treatment. Although the development of electronic medical records has improved tracking and analysis of health information somewhat, in recent years, acquisition of health information and various health metrics outside of the electronic medical records has increased dramatically. The usefulness of such health information, however, is limited given the complexities and burden associated with dissemination of such large amounts of information. In particular, while there have been huge advancements in technologies that could make it easier for patients to interact with their own medical data, software that manipulates the most important data have been selected and prescribed entirely by physicians, rather than allowing the patients themselves to choose the interface applications that would work best for themselves. In addition, current treatment and diagnostic methods typically limit the quantity and quality of interaction with the patient beyond in-person visits with the physician, which can limit the effectiveness of treatment and reduce patient compliance.